


【毒埃】自帮自助

by Serpens



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpens/pseuds/Serpens





	【毒埃】自帮自助

　　  
　　  
　　“shit.”埃迪低低骂了一句，盯着自己下体顶起的帐篷，烦躁地抓了抓他凌乱的头发。  
　　性是人类基本的生理需求之一。更何况身为男性还要面临每天的晨勃。但是，自从毒液进入他的身体后，埃迪就再也没能解决过，哪怕是自渎。只要一想到自己自渎的时候，毒液能够看得清清楚楚，而他绝不会安静，埃迪就放弃了。但是长期的禁欲让埃迪真的快要受不了了。而找别人，埃迪从没想过这个选项。不仅因为他才和安妮分手不久，还因为……他找谁都有种3P的错觉。  
　　fuck，在某种意义上，这还真不是错觉。他可是有条寄生虫。  
　　毒液低沉的声音响起：“我说过我可以帮你解决这个。”  
　　埃迪双手合掌，说：“不——别这么做。”  
　　他下了床，完成了基本的洗漱，坐在餐桌前粗鲁地吃着从冰箱拿出的烤鸡——在完成上述动作的同时，他一直石更着。过去他都憋回去了，而这一次，或许就像老话说的，憋得越狠，爆发出来越厉害。埃迪恶狠狠地咬下一大口肉，像是对谁妥协道：“好吧，好吧，我自己来，你不许说话。”他快死啃光了烤鸡，留下光秃秃的鸡骨架。  
　　“哐当”一声，卫生间的门重重撞到墙上，又摇晃着摆回去。  
　　埃迪拉开拉链，裤子自然落到脚踝处。他又脱下内裤，阴茎立刻弹了出来。颜色是白种人常有的肉红色，长度和直径都属于标准水平。埃迪握住阴茎，粗糙的手掌心与阴茎摩擦着。他的手法算不上青涩。他有些大力套弄着，前端吐出透明的前列腺液。他满足地叹了口气。  
　　当他打算继续时，毒液开口了：“埃迪，我能让你更舒服。”  
　　埃迪差点都被吓软了。  
　　“比你脑海里想的那些还要让你爽。”毒液补充道。  
　　埃迪现在是真的没有了兴致。他松了手，恼羞成怒道：“嘿！我不是说过别出声了吗？还有，别在这时候读我的想法。寄生虫。”毒液难得没有因为寄生虫的称呼惹怒。他伸出来头，张开嘴。埃迪下意识闭上眼，还叫着：“不，停下！”  
　　毒液含住了他的阴茎。  
　　埃迪差点叫出来。  
　　带着软软倒刺的舌头灵活地缠在阴茎上，只是轻轻移动就带来强烈的快感。埃迪知道这家伙肯定没为别人口交过，他真怕毒液尖锐的牙齿刮破阴茎。可毒液虽然不会什么技巧，但他的舌头太灵活了。埃迪单手撑住墙，防止自己坐下去。反着戴带倒刺的小一号安全套也没有现在的效果。舌尖顶弄着尿道口，似乎想钻进去。埃迪倒吸了口气，舌尖差点探了个头进去。怪诞与刺激混合在一起，让埃迪不自觉地变得更敏感。  
　　毒液温暖湿润的大舌头缠得更紧了。而毒液，这家伙连头发也没有，让埃迪想抓都找不到地方抓。  
　　“让我射……”埃迪的语气软了下来。  
　　毒液从来没听过他用这种语气说话。  
　　还挺顺耳的。毒液想。他张开嘴，吐出埃迪的阴茎。一股白浊射在他的身体上。毒液很快就吸收了这股富含蛋白质的物质。他能感到传达至埃迪脑中的强烈快感。这只是开胃小菜。他想。接着，他包裹住了埃迪。  
　　“嘿？发生了什么？”埃迪问，他眼前全都是毒液液体一样的身体。  
　　毒液正在检索埃迪的大脑。  
　　前列腺高潮？  
　　毒液得好好感谢埃迪储存着不少资料的大脑。他长出了一条“阴茎”，正硬梆梆地抵着埃迪的屁股。只要毒液想，他的“阴茎”就能一直硬着。  
　　“什么玩意在我屁股后面？”埃迪问。他的声音带着一丝慌乱。  
　　毒液用行动回答了他。  
　　他的身体伸出了几条细小的触手，伸向埃迪的后穴。触手们顺利地钻了进去，四处活动着，寻找着前列腺——这个据说能让人爽到的部位。  
　　“听着，我不知道你们有没有性别，起码我们人类有。我是个男人，你不该这样进入我的非生殖器官。我也不能……呜嗯！”  
　　“你爽到了。”毒液平静地说。从他语气完全听不出他正在做这样淫靡的事情。  
　　被捕捉到的前列腺被触手紧紧地按压着，前端流出透明的液体。与射精那样瞬间爆发快感不同的绵长的快感像电流一样流过身体。埃迪舒服得全身都软了下来。  
　　穴口被扯开，小触手们从里向外扩张。明明毒液还没插入，埃迪还是产生了被侵犯的错觉。与此同时，他的上衣也被绞碎了。毒液紧紧地贴着他。两条像吸盘一样的大触手粘在他的胸前，用力吸着他的胸肌，像是要吸出来什么。软软地缩着的乳首也被弄得挺立起来。乳头当然被特别照顾了，从淡褐色变得发红。  
　　埃迪从来不知道男人的乳首也能产生这么强烈的快感。  
　　现在他知道了。  
　　毒液喜欢埃迪的身体。埃迪全身都像被无数舌头细致地舔着，给他一股微妙的恶心感，仿佛在跟异形做爱。实际上，他只不过是在自帮自助。毒液和他本来就是一体。埃迪想。他放松下来。身体的每一寸肌肤都被爱抚，被唤起的欲潮冲击了埃迪的意识，让他的大脑变成了一团浆糊。他把一切交给了毒液。  
　　“唔！”埃迪发出一声闷哼。  
　　毒液真正插入了埃迪。  
　　穴口被撑得发白，褶皱都被撑平，黑绿色的“阴茎”填满了埃迪的后穴。埃迪的小腹微微鼓了起来。这种被彻底填满的感觉让他大口喘息着。毒液有点后悔把埃迪全部包起来了。他怀念和埃迪的那个吻，尽管那时他附在安妮身上。不过，填满了埃迪让他感到格外满足，就像宣布了他的所有权——埃迪是他的。  
　　毒液抽出“阴茎”。埃迪的后穴甚至都合不拢了，变成了一个圆圆的肉洞，看起来就像他已经是毒液的婊子了。还没等埃迪感到空虚，毒液就猛地又插了进去。埃迪几乎是立刻就射了出来。毒液控制着“阴茎”的硬度，时而冰冷坚硬得让埃迪差点以为自己是被一把枪插入了，时而软成一滩水。同时，毒液先伸进去的几根小触手也没闲着。它们探寻着埃迪的敏感点，一寸一寸地按压着肠壁。  
　　埃迪忍不住呻吟。  
　　“哈……哈、快点。”埃迪催促道。他现在只想舒服。  
　　潮红的脸颊、绷紧的小腿、色情的喘息声无一不昭示着他的饥渴。射了两次的阴茎半硬着。如果毒液是人类，恐怕埃迪就要踢他了。毒液没有故意折磨埃迪。他很快就动了起来，将埃迪照顾得除了呻吟再也说不出话，除了做爱再也没办法思考其他。  
　　毒液的“阴茎”仅仅只是普通地抽插，可他那几根触手，实在了不起，调皮地玩弄着娇嫩的肠壁，把肉粉色的肠壁都玩成了代表成熟的红色。胸前的吸盘也毫不示弱，虽然不能像日式触手那样能够注射液体让胸充满乳汁，但是的确开发了埃迪的乳首。只是轻轻摩擦一下，乳首就会颤抖着将热潮传达到大脑。  
　　精液缓缓从顶端流了出来。  
　　毒液缩回了埃迪的身体。但快感还在持续，就像是随着血液一起流通。埃迪全靠毒液才走回了卧室，像滩水般瘫在床上。  
　　毒液得意地说：“我说过，在地球，我无所不能。”  
　　“是我们。”埃迪纠正道。高潮后他的声音听起来比平常沙哑，可更好听了。  
　　“对，我们。”毒液说，他声音里带着笑意。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
